Bundle of Joy
by bonesfan2601
Summary: Set after the season six finale of bones. this is my take on what happened after the pregnancy announcement. this fic will take you through the pregnancy and booth and brennans relationship. rated T but if needed will change to M
1. Chapter 1

**Bundle of Joy chapter one**

**A/N this is my first ever fic and I am so nervous! Please review and be honest! I need to know if it is ok or not and if it needs improvement!**

**I think it may be a little short but I'm just testing it out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"I'm pregnant. You're the father" she said.

Booth just couldn't help it. He broke into a huge grin. Bones. His Bones was having his child. He was the happiest man on earth that night.

Seeing Booth's grin, Brennan couldn't help but smile too.

"You're gunna be a mom bones!" Booth exclaimed happily.

"I know Booth. I am now 5 weeks along." she explained. "I went to see the doctor yesterday."

"That's great! I'm gunna be a daddy again!" Booth exclaimed happily.

"Let's get off this street corner." said Bones. "I'm freezing."

"Well we can't let our little baby Bones freeze now can we?" said Booth talking to Bones' stomach.

"It's not a baby yet. It's a fetus." Bones told him in her matter of fact way.

"Oh same diff Bones!"

When they got back to Booth's apartment Brennan was exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open. Whilst Booth went to buy them some Thai food for dinner, Brennan decided to lie down on the couch and have a rest. She tried to fight it but she couldn't she eventually gave in to the darkness and fell asleep.

When Booth returned back to the apartment he couldn't find Bones anywhere. He eventually found her. She was lying on his couch curled up in a ball with her hand resting on her flat stomach.

Booth couldn't help wondering how on earth he had gotten someone like her. She was smart, beautiful, and just downright amazing. He thought that he would never find someone after Hannah, but here she was.

The couch didn't look very comfortable, so Booth decided to move her to the bed. Though they had only slept together once, but before her announced pregnancy they had been together for around 5 weeks.

Booth picked up Brennan as gently as he could, so as not to wake her and made his way to the bedroom. When he tucked her in, she stirred.

"Booth. I have to go home." she mumbled.

"No. It's ok baby. You can stay here." he said gently.

"Don't call me baby." she said before she fell back into a deep sleep.

With those last words Booth slipped into bed beside her and fell asleep with his arm tucked around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Booth woke up in the morning to the sound of his wife calling out in fear. Her terrified expression brought tears to his eyes.

"Booth! Don't leave me! Please! Booth!" she called out.

He watched helplessly as she became more frightened by the second.

"Please! Booth! Come back! Don't take the baby! Please!"

Wondering what to do, Booth gently held her.

"Shhhhh. It's all right baby. I'm right here." he whispered as she awoke.

There he sat for an hour with her in his arms as her body was wracked with sobs.

"I. .." she sobbed into his chest.

"Shhhh. It's ok baby. It was just a dream… just a dream." he comforted her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Booth questioned her gently after they had gotten up and ready for work.

"Maybe later." She told him trying to change the subject. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"How bout we go to the diner?" he suggested deciding to drop the subject for now.

"Great! I'm starving!" "It's probably our little baby in there that's starving" he cooed affectionately to Brennan's stomach. "Booth! How many times do I have to tell you! It's not a baby yet! It's a fetus!"

"Whatever you say Bones." he said as he rolled his eyes. "Let's go." At the diner over breakfast, Booth and Brennan were discussing how to tell their friends at work about the baby. "Why don't we just say; Hey guys! Bones and I are having a baby!" Booth suggested. "No Booth! We can't do that!" she said giving him a playful slap on his shoulder. "I would like to tell Angie first though. She did tell me she was pregnant even before Hodgins Knew."

"Ok then, why don't you tell Angie today and then we have everyone over for dinner tonight to tell them?" Booth said. "That's a good idea." she told him. "Alright. So it's settled. Everyone is coming over tonight."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Angie squealed. "Yes! Keep it down! I don't want everyone in the building hearing!" Bones hissed quietly! "I can't help it! I'm just so excited for you two! I knew you guys slept with each other! But I didn't know you were pregnant!" "Angela! Quiet!" Brennan hissed again. "Oops! Sorry!" "So how far along are you?" she asked. "Oh, about 5 weeks I think" Brennan said, unsure of it herself. "My first ultrasound is next week. I'm very nervous Angie. What if there is something wrong with it?" She said, starting to get frantic.

"Sweetie. It will all be ok." Angela reassured her. "You are both very healthy and don't have anything wrong with you guys. The baby will be fine."

"O…Ok." Brennan said, starting to calm down. "I guess I am a little bit excited too. I find that I can't wait to see our little baby… I mean fetus!"

"Damn! Booth is getting me all mixed up now!" she said, not liking the unscientifical term. Angela suppressed a chuckle as a frustrated Brennan walked out of her office. "Bye sweetie!" she called out. "Byee… she just heard as Brennan walked out.

"Ugh." Booth sighed. He was bored. They hadn't had a case in ages and now he was stuck doing paperwork. He wanted to see his Bones. His Bones… It sounded different… great. He loved the sound of it. His Bones. As if she had read his mind Brennan walked in. "Hey baby." he said, surprised when she didn't reprimand him. Instead she silently walked over, straddled him, and gave him one of the hottest kisses he had ever gotten. "I'm horny." she whispered, grabbing his tie and leading him over to the couch.

It was the hormones. It had to be the hormones, he thought. "I want you baby." she whispered while nibbling at his earlobe. "As much as I'd like to baby." he said hoarsely, feeling himself getting excited. "We can't. Not at work." "Oh yeah?" she walked over and locked his door.

An hour later, a very satisfied looking Bones walked out of Booth's office with him in tow. A very bashful Booth glanced around the office to see if anyone knew what he had been up to. As far as he could tell, nobody knew anything. He was thankful for that; as much fun as it had been, he didn't really want everybody in the office knowing about his "escapades." "How bout we go to the diner?" he suggested. "I could really go for some pie right now. I'm starving!"

"Booth. That is not the correct term. If you were starving…" "Just an expression bones!" he cut her off. "Ohhhhhh! I get it! By starving you mean you are just very hungry!" "Yes Bones!" he said exasporatly. "Let's just go Bones." He said chuckling to himself.

"I get what you mean when you say you're starving!" Brennan exclaimed. "I could eat a cow!" "It's eat a horse Bones!" Booth corrected her. "Oh." she said. "Will that be the usual then?" the waitress asked. She had seen the two of them come in here for years now. "Ummm. Can I just have a few minutes please?" "Sure!" the waitress replied cheerily. "So have you two finally gotten your act together?" she asked. "I don't know what you mean?" Brennan questioned. "She means are we finally together Bones." he told her. "And yes. We are." he said referring to the waitress. "Jim!" she yelled out to the cook. "You owe me twenty bucks!" Booth chuckled while Brennan just looked at him questioningly.

"Ok. I have decided on my order." she said, deciding to let it go. "I would like two strawberry milkshakes, a large basket of fries and a large Greek salad please." Booths mouth hung open in surprise. "WOW! All for you?" "Yes booth. That's what I just ordered!" "Ok….." he replied ordering his own lunch.

After lunch they went home. It had been a long day and Brennan was tired. "We have our first ultrasound tomorrow." Brennan told him sleepily. "I know! I'm so excited." Booth told her. "Aren't you nervous?" Brennan asked. "What if something is wrong with the baby?" She started getting frantic. "Baby, there will be nothing wrong with the baby. It will be perfectly healthy." Booth tried to comfort her. "O…ok." She agreed. "Now come on." Booth said gently. "Let's get you upstairs."


End file.
